


Why there's no blood in LOTS

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 1x01, 1x02, 1x08, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is everywhere and Richard thinks if he has to look at that much blood he will go mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why there's no blood in LOTS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

The first time Richard sees blood, real vast amounts of blood, he realizes he had never truly seen the colour red before. Roses are red, fire is red, apples, foxes, none of them are the same colour as blood. The colour is redefined for him on the day he sees his father’s blood splashed across his tunic, staining his fingers in the crevices as if it is trying to find a way to slip back beneath the skin. Richard runs, driven by fear and betrayal and vengeance, but mostly because of the all consuming urge to get away from that horrible red.

Richard’s frantic flight through the woods ends in disaster; an opening in the boundary and more blood than he’s ever seen before paints the clearing. It is everywhere and Richard thinks if he has to look at that much blood he will go mad. It is everywhere except on Kahlan, her white dress almost shining in the dark. She is safe because of all the blood he’s shed. She’s warm and alive when he embraces her, and all her blood is exactly where it should be. So he looks at Kahlan, and later he looks at Zedd and not at the clearing around him. He knows the blood is there but he does not look at it, he cannot see it; if he does he cannot do the things he has to do, the things he must. If he sees the streaks and smears and drips and puddles of red he will drown in it. And if he is the Seeker as they claim then this, all this red is his responsibility, he must shed blood to stop the bloodshed. The irony is not lost on him.

So he stops seeing it, he blots the colour of blood from his sight almost like a spell has made it invisible. He sees the green of the woods, the blue of the sky, the pink of Kahlan’s lips, the grey of Zedd’s hair, even the D’haran uniforms because they are not the same colour...they are not that red.

When he first sees Denna, coming out of the woods clad in leather the shade of blood he thinks finally all the blood he’s shed is coming after him. He cannot say he doesn’t deserve it.


End file.
